See you once Again
by PeppermintChick
Summary: 3 years after the war and Athrun and Cagalli haven't seen eachother since. Now when they do, how will they cope? PG13 for bad words. Athrun x Cagalli
1. To set my eyes on you again

Konichiwa! This is my first Gundum Seed fanfic! So please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundum Seed!

Summary: 3 years after the war and Athrun and Cagalli haven't seen eachother since. Now when they do, how will they cope? Oh yeah, Gundum Seed Destiny does not happen in this story. Athrun x Cagalli.

On with the story…

To set my eyes on you again

Athrun and a few of his friends were in his car on their way to this new night club they heard about. Athrun was in the driver's seat and Dearka was in the passenger seat. Ysak and another friend were at the back.

"Tonight is gonna be fun!" exclaimed Dearka as he just leaned back on his seat.

"It had better be!" Ysak said.

"Hey Athrun, you listening?" their other friend, Segie asked looking at his friend who was driving. There was no response. Athrun was looking at the road but his mind was somewhere else. He was thinking of _her_. The girl who told him the bigger picture in life back when he didn't know what to think. The girl who was the prinsess of Orb. The girl who had his heart and still had it till now. The girl who he-

"Athrun!"

"Huh? Wha-what!" Athrun asked as he was back in reality. "What's wrong!"

"What's wrong is, we're hear and you're staring at nothing!" Ysak said opening the door for him.

"Oh."

"Dearka and Segie are already inside." Ysak said as Athrun exited the car. "Said something about how they heard the opening acts will be way cute."

"Ha! Typical." Athrun laughed as the entered the building.

"Hey Guys! Over here!" yelled Dearka from a table up front to Ysak and Athrun as the entered. They both saw them and started heading for the table. When they were steated, they ordered drinks and started talking. But then, they started to hear applausing. They all turned to the stage as they saw a girl with blonde hair and a guitar in her hands sitting down on a stool. They didn't see her face at first because it was covered by her light blonde hair. But Athrun suddenly felt strange. But as soon as the girl was seated, they saw her face. As soon as Dearka and Ysak saw her, they both spit out the drinks that had entered their mouths. The girl was wearing a white mini skirt and a tight black sleeveless shirt that had a red outline and said 'What are you looking at?' and showed her belly botton. She had a white bandana with silver sequens on her head and black leather boots until the bottom of her knee. And her eyes were gold.

"Man, she has got to be the hottest looki-" Segie was cut short because Dearka and Ysak covered his mouth to much and made him fall.

"Shut up man! That's Athrun's-" Dearka wasen't able to finish because Ysak shushed him.

"Dearka!" Ysak yelled looking at Athrun who was staring at the girl on stage. He was just staring. Not taking his eyes of her. Only one word ecaped his mouth.

"Cagalli…"

* * *

Oooooo! Did you like it! Please tell me in your review! Or else, no new chapie! 


	2. See you once again

Aloha! This is the new chapter! Thank you for all your reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundum Seed or the song 'See you once again' which was sang by Westlife.

Okay, you may find me tacky 'cause I like Westlife, but I think they have the coolest love songs ever!

On with the story…

See you once again

"Cagalli…"

"Hey everybody! Thanks for showing up tonight!" she said holding the mic. "I dedicate this song to a guy I haven't seen in years. This is for you, Athrun." She said onto the mic not knowing that Athrun was there.

"Old girlfriend?" Segie asked with one eyebrow up.

"Um…sort of." Dearka said as he too was surprised to see the princess of Orb on the stage. Athrun just stared as the girl placed her fingers on the strings of her guitar. Then she began to sing.

_"An empty street, an empty house, a hole inside my heart._

_I'm all alone, the rooms are getting' smaller._

_I wonder how, I wonder why, I wonder where they are._

_The days we had, the songs we sang together, Oh yeah_

_And oh my love, I'm holdin' on forever_

_Reachin' for the love that seems so far" _she sang every note correctly, not one mistake. Her voice was beautiful.

"_So I say a little prayer,_

_And Hope my dreams will take me there,_

_Where the skies are blue, I'll see you once again, my love." _Athrun just couldn't look away from the angel who was singing before him.

"_Over seas and coast to coast,_

_To find a place I love the most_

_Where the fields are green, I'll see you once again, my love." _It was like the song described how she has been without him there beside her. To protect her. Like he said he would.

"_Try to read, I know the world, laughin' with my friends,_

_But I can't stop to keep myself from thinkin', oh no_

_I wonder how, I wonder why, I wonder where they are,_

_The days we had, the songs we sang together, oh yeah_

_And oh my love, I'm holdin' on forever_

_Reaching for the love that seems so far." _Then, tears began to fall from her golden eyes and the spotlight made them glitter in the light.

"_So I say a little prayer,_

_And Hope my dreams will take me there,_

_Where the skies are blue, I'll see you once again…" _tears still fell and ran down her soft fair cheeks.

"_Over seas and coast to coast,_

_To find a place I love the most_

_Where the fields are green, I'll see you once again, my love." _The tears stop falling but you could tell she was still hurting inside. Well, at least Athrun could.

"_To hold you in my arms,_

_To promise you my love,_

_To tell you from a far,_

_What I'm thinkin' of_

_Reachin' for the love that seems so far…"_ Athrun just listened to her voice. He could tell that this song told him everything. What she wanted. What she wished for. What she prayed for. And who she missed and loved deeply. He was happy to think that maybe she missed him as much as he missed her. (a/n: And that's a lot!) 

"_So I say a little prayer,_

_And Hope my dreams will take me there,_

_Where the skies are blue, I'll see you once again," _Dearka and Ysak were staring at Athrun and tried to tell by his face how was he going to cope. But Segie was just looking at Cagalli. How _sexy _she looked.

"_Over seas and coast to coast,_

_To find a place I love the most_

_Where the fields are green, I'll see you once again, my love." _When she finished singing, she stood up and smiled at the audience and left the stage, without noticing the man with her heart in the crowd.

"Sooo…who's paying the bill?" Dearks asked trying to break the sudden silence.

"Not me!" Ysak said looking at the price for 4 drinks.

"…" no reply from Athrun because he was still staring at the door Cagalli had disappered to.

"Segie, are you going to pay?" Dearks asked but realized that Segie was on his way to back stage.

"Dude, where is he?" Ysak asked concerened. But then when he saw his friend allowed by the security guard entrance back stage, what he had feared come true.

"SEGIE!" Ysak and Dearka yelled before jumping up from their seats and running to catch Segie. Their hands were able to grasp his shoulders in time, right before he was inside and pulled him back which made hem fall on their backs.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!" yelled Ysak.

"What, you're telling me you didn't see that blonde girl with guitar?" he asked getting up. "She was way to hot for me to keep of!…Even if she's Athrun's girl, doesn't mean I can't talk to her!"

"Man, Ysak would do the same, but their's one problem, THAT WAS CAGALLI!" Dearka yelled

"So? I don't care what her name is. All I know is that she's hot!" exclaimed Segie.

_Inside Cagalli's dressingroom…_

Cagalli was packing her stuff as she was about to leave. Then, a knock came upon her door.

"Come in." she said as a man with brown hair in a uniform came in.

"Um…it's time to go Represensative Attha." He said carring her guitar case out the door.

"Thank you." She said putting on her jacket. When the driver tried to open the back door, it didn't.

"What's wrong?" Cagalli asked. "Uh…the door. It seems to locked, Miss Cagalli." The driver answered. "I suppose we have to go through the front door."

"Um..alright." she said quietly putting on her hat and shades. When she left the backstage, she tripped on someone's foot which caused her shades and hat to fly off.

"Oh…uh, I'm really sorry." She said as the man helped her up. "I wasn't watch-"

She was speechless as her eyes met with another pair of eyes. Emerald with Gold.

"Athrun…"

* * *

Please tell me what you think! Cya! 


End file.
